


Home

by AlwaysJonsa



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rickon Lives, sorta kinda au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonsa/pseuds/AlwaysJonsa





	Home

The Long Night was over and Winterfell was nearly destroyed. Jon walked through the courtyard watching as the men and women helped rebuild. Jon looked around and found Sansa walking with Lord Royce and Maester Wolkan. He smiled at his lady wife and went to help Tormund with hauling the stones to finish repairing a wall.

Bran was being pushed around the courtyard by Robin, who had been escorted safely from the mountains after the battle was over. Arya was helping with the repairs of her house banners, to the surprise of everyone. Sansa was making sure every one of the many orphaned children staying at Winterfell were fed and clothed, a true Queen.

When he returned with the now dead dragon queen, Bran and Sam had told him of his parentage. He married his sister-turned-cousin after the battle was won, and he couldn't be happier. Sansa was reluctant to share a bed with him, not because he was her brother slash cousin, but because of all that had happened to her. Although he had wed her, he had not yet bed her and that was fine with him. As long as she was comfortable.

He hauled the last stone and walked off. He found Rickon and Ned Umber amongst the other children practicing their archery. "Have you gotten a meal yet?"

"I'm not hungry." Rickon said as he drew his bowstring.

"The lord of Winterfell should not skip meals." Jon said.

"I'm not lord of Winterfell, Arya is." the youngest Stark said releasing the arrow, only for it to hit the top of the target.

"Arya is your regent, that doesn't take your title from you."

"The food's not going to run out, I made sure of it." Sansa said from above, turning the heads of all the children. "Come up here, I wish for my husband's company."

Looking up at her, Jon couldn't be more sure. Sansa Stark was the Key to the North and she was his home.


End file.
